


Everybody's Type

by cloudcomet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcomet/pseuds/cloudcomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward's true feelings and how he connected with everyone to fulfil his mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Type

His mission was simple; capture Coulson, eliminate Skye, take out May and convert Fitz and Simmons.

 

He had sized up the team even before he had met any of them by using his high level of access to their profiles and Garrett’s unique channels of information. 

 

Coulson was easy; he wanted to save everybody. Ward simply had to act aloof and showed resistance and reluctance to join his little ragtag team. It simply convinced Coulson that the team was right for him and that somehow his walls would come down.

 

_They did but not enough._

 

May was a challenge but one that he could overcome. As the Cavalry, she was the greatest threat to his success. He would have to prove himself to her and then project similarities. Their similarities weren’t so hard to find having undergone identical training. Sex was a tool to thin her walls and it would have worked perfectly had Lorelai never appeared.

 

_He was simply lucky that Lorelai chose to keep quiet about his true aim._

 

Skye was an unknown but she was a suitable diversion. Her initial complacency and wide-eyed innocence made her vulnerable and pliant. She thought she knew everything but she didn’t. He let his superiority awe her and contrasted it with a softer side. Girls like her loved such contrasts; they thought they could be the one to reconcile complexities into one simple equation through love. His feelings for her could also be easily blamed for his misjudgment. It was laughable but so useful.

 

_He kissed her while wishing she was someone else._

 

Fitz had way too many pressure points that made him an extremely easy target. He had predicted correctly that Fitz would hate him initially but gradually cave once he thought that Ward respected him for his talents and accepted his weaknesses (mainly physical). He could be the brother and the ‘popular jock’ guy friend Fitz never had. Jemma was his other weakness by virtue of their symbiotic relationship. She would be used to pull him to Hydra.

 

_He kept telling himself that saving her was a means to gain everyone’s trust._

 

He had not been wrong about Jemma but failed to foresee that she would become his weakness.  She was dazzled by his masculinity but her research focused mind and her ethics were obstacles to her recruitment. She worked constantly as a scientist to save and improve lives. What HYDRA did was parallel to her work but with more collateral damage. He had seen the repulsion and appall in her eyes when she first realised what Centipede was doing. It won greatly over her initial marvel at the advanced technology. Unlike Skye, she had no need to constantly spout her belief in humanity and speak of good. She was good and she constantly proved it through her actions. 

 

_That was why she was a danger to him._

 

People like her would sway him. It hit him when he gave her a free pass with the Night Night gun. It could not happen again. That was why he stayed away as much as he could. He never thought anyone could be truly selfless until she jumped off the plane for all of them. 

 

 _Silly Simmons_.

 

He had literally jumped at the opportunity to save her. Saving her would bind her to him; she would owe him her life and there were very few if any favors that mattered more than that. It wouldn't convert her to Hydra but it would remind her that there was a bit of good in him and that she should have faith in him. 

 

He knew he was right to bury his actual feelings when he saw what Garrett had done to Skye. Heck, he nearly believed that he was really falling for Skye when all he saw in her was the sister he never had.

 

It didn’t matter that Jemma was SHIELD; her wellbeing mattered. Even if it meant having Trip and Fitz take care of her for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-episode 20 in which Ward is a major jerk to Maria Hill and displays signs of being a sociopath/psychopath. And I really enjoyed Skye kicking his ass verbally as well.
> 
> Possibly never writing about them again because the ship has sunk.


End file.
